


Storm Warning

by SignedAnonymous



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignedAnonymous/pseuds/SignedAnonymous
Summary: Read it and find out. 1200 words-ish.





	Storm Warning

 

I sat at the table, staring numbly across to the window facing the backyard. Rain slowly pattered against the glass, droplets gathering into globs, then sliding quickly off the pane. It was one of those times where you had so much to think about that you couldn't think about anything at all, like your mind just refused to retain a single thought, so you just let the thoughts come and go like a carousel. Going around and around, over and over again. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get off.

"We need to talk."

My mind was spinning from the ride that wouldn't stop, so much so that I didn't notice Scott come into the room. My eyes moved slowly from the window to his face, his ice blue eyes holding a hint of annoyance, but also sympathy.

"It's been 6 days and you haven't said a word since we came home from the hospital. You've barely eaten, barely slept, barely  _moved_  from this chair. Have you been taking care of yourself _at all?_ "

I blinked at him.

"That isn't good. I know you're in grief, but I don't think this is what she would have wanted."

I give him a hard look. The rain has started to pick up, audible  _tap tap taps_ being the only sounds in the room besides his voice.

"Yeah I know, I have no room to talk. But if you're not going to then I'm the only one left to fill the silence."

I shrug.

"I don't have to be here, I can leave."

I finally look away from him to look at the door. I stare for a few seconds then look back at him. I can see the frustration showing through the vein standing out on his forehead. The wind outside has started to pick up and I can hear thunder in the distance.

"But that's what you'd want, for me to leave you alone to wallow in self-pity. But you know I can't do that, I care too much about you to let you destroy yourself like this."

I scoff and turn away, looking back outside. The rain is pounding against the window now; I vaguely remember the TV saying something about a severe storm warning a couple hours ago when Scott had it on. The words  _I care too much about you_  get added to the carousel, along with the words  _We're unplugging the machines._

"I know you don't think so, but there was nothing they could do. I know you're mad at me for holding you back instead of letting you do whatever you planned to with that plant, but it would have happened anyway. It was between me holding you back, or letting them sedate you. I think you preferred what happened."

I turn back around and snarl at him. Behind me lightning flashes, illuminating the kitchen for a second and showing me Scott's face. His face has changed from frustration to one of sadness.

"That's not what I meant."

I glare and turn back around, thunder following the light show. I can feel myself starting to shake. Not good.

"Anna."

I close my eyes; I don't want to think about it anymore. The carousel starts moving faster. I'm getting dizzy, I want to get off. The rain continues to pour as a tear falls down my cheek. _This can’t be happening, this isn’t real._ I feel arms wrap around me, and this time I don't pull away, I let it happen. I can hear a shushing sound, as I'm rocked back and forth, sobs shaking my frame and making it hard to breath. I'm getting dizzier, the words racing, the world rocking, _where am I?_ I need it all to stop. Stop.  **STOP.**

I slam my hands on the table and rip myself away. I feel like a frightened animal being hunted.  _I need to get away now now now._  The world is still spinning even as I'm running towards the door, the tears making it hard to see and the instability making it harder to run. As I'm trying to get away I accidentally slam my shoulder into the door frame and stumble, falling into a heap on the floor. I barely hear the words through my hysterical sobbing.

"Oh Anna."

The rain is barely audible as I cry harder, barely able to breathe. _Why didn’t I do more?_ It feels as though a giant hand has wrapped itself around my lungs, squeezing them tighter and tighter, limiting the amount of air I can let in with each second. _This is what she felt like._

I’m bent over, trying desperately to get even the smallest amount of oxygen into my body- j _ust like she was when I let them pull the plugs-_ to somehow keep myself functioning, to keep my racing heart beating, but I’m failing. _Just like her._ Each inhale hurts, it feels like I’m being choked. _I let her die._ I feel those hands now grip my shoulders and flip me around. I try to fight against the hands, but my body is weak because I’m starting to fade out. _I don’t want to go._

 “Breathe dammit.”

I hear the words through the haze and try to follow the directions, the first few attempts failing. _Breathe dammit._ At last I’m able to draw a bit of air into my lungs. The hand around my lungs starts to loosen with each inhale and I’m slowly able to draw bigger breaths, the blurriness receding with each lung full of oxygen. Hovering over me is Scott, my mind putting together that he was the voice that told me to breathe. I look over his concerned face, and it’s not until my eyes lock with his and I nod that he loses the concern and relief washes over his features. I continue to take deep breaths as he falls back to sit on the floor with his knees up and his head in his hands. Outside the rain has slowed down, gentle patters against the window.

We sit in silence for a while, both trying to recover from what just happened.

Eventually, Scott mumbles, “You haven’t taken your medication at all, have you?”

I shake my head.

“You need to take better care of yourself. This isn’t what your mother would have wanted.”

I stare at the floor, not wanting to admit that he’s right. _This isn’t what she would have wanted_. “…I know.” I mumble.

“Do you?” he asks incredulously.

“…I do now.”

He looks at me and sees the truth in my words. Slowly exhaling, he looks around the room, his face remaining impassive. “Okay.”

He stands up, then reaches out a hand towards me. I look at it for a second, then reach out to take it, and he pulls me up. Again he stares at me, holding me at arm’s length. I stare back, letting him see right through me, like he was always able to. Once he finds what he’s looking for, he pulls me into a hug, holding me close for a long time. We stand there long enough that the rain eventually stops, leaving us listening to the rain water trickling out of the gutter.


End file.
